Forever And Always
by lunarocks14
Summary: I was there when you said forever and always. Snape/Harry. Songfic. Dialogue-only/action-only fic.


**A/N: Challenge given to me by my sister**. **Song: _Forever and Always_ by Taylor Swift. Prompts: Ballroom dancing, "THAT WAS A RADIATOR**!**", "What are you doing here? I was..**.** um... just... leaving... bye**!**"**

**I'm writing Harry as nearly 17 in this fic. It is teacher/student though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise.**

"Severus, stop this."

"Stop what? I'm not the one behaving like a child!"

"I am a child, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I had noticed, Potter, and it's the reason our relationship is a _secret_. So, no, I will _not_ go ballroom dancing with you!"

"Argh! You're so stubborn!"

"So are you! This argument is pointless and I hereby end it."

"Oh, because that's going to work massively well."

"I can stop you arguing. I can stop you talking."

"Go ahead, make my day."

"It'll make your _year._"

_I don't feel welcome anymore  
>Baby what happened please tell me,<br>'Cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door._

Shouting.

Anger.

Fists clenched, wanting to hit but not wanting to.

Knowing.

Unhappiness.

The lies, the secrets.

The pretend hatred.

Shared glances, whispers after dark, cloaked in invisibility so no-one finds out.

Uncertainty.

Worry, concern, love, knowing they're in danger.

Hidden relationships that can break down in a second.

_And you flashback to when he said,  
>Forever and always<br>I looked into your eyes  
>Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure<em>

"Forever and always. Yeah, 'cause that's going to fucking work!"

"Harry, please, calm down."

"Why? What's the fucking point? You're never going to tell anyone, we'll be secret forever, and then you'll eventually get killed off by some fucking Death Eater or something, and I'll be left alone to kill Voldemort off! What's the point in anything? Why don't we both kill ourselves now?"

"You're not killing yourself. Not ever. Please, Harry. Promise me."

"... I promise. No killing myself, ever. I'm sorry."

"No dying."

"... I can't just _not die_!"

"No dying of unnatural causes."

"Fine. I promise. Look, come on. Let's go to bed. We can argue in the morning."

"You are so like your father."

"Because that's really what you want to hear from someone before fucking their brains out."

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

Love.

Happiness.

Concentrating on the present, lips on lips, skin on skin.

Ignoring the future, the prophecy, what is to come.

Forgetting the past.

Touch.

Taste.

Feel.

Everything is right and everything is wrong.

Everything is just lust and everything is full love.

When will it end?

When will it start?

_Was I out of line?  
>Did I say something way too honest<br>Made you run and hide  
>like a scared little boy<em>

"Get out. Harry, please just go."

"Why? Did I say something too scary? What, is love too big a concept for ickle Snape to understand?"

"We're not playing games, Harry! This is your _life_."

"I know! So it's my choice! I can love you if I fucking want!"

"And by that definition, you can _stop loving me._"

"Never."

"Get OUT!"

"It's my li-"

"... Harry? What are you doing in Snape's rooms? And... What is... That?"

"Ron... What are you doing here? I was... Um... Just... Leaving... Bye!"

"No, seriously, what was that? And stop dragging me! I can walk by myself!"

"THAT WAS A RADIATOR!"

"... Did Snape drug you?"

"No. I drugged him. Promise."

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>'Cause I was there when you said,  
>Forever and always<br>You didn't mean it baby  
>You said forever and always.<em>

Secrets.

Every second.

Every minute.

Every day.

Every week.

And he wonders when it will end.

And then he gets his answer.

And his lover is lying dead.

And he wants to cry but he has to save the world.

And then, finally, he can cry, sob, weep... die?

But he made a promise.

One he has to keep.

So he lives.

And he lies.

And he pretends to love.

She'll never guess.

And when he dies, he'll join his lover.

And it really will be Forever and Always.

**A/N: The thing that Harry told Ron was a radiator..**.** You don't want to know what it was, okay**?** c:  
><strong>


End file.
